CONVIVIENDO CON MI EX (MAYUKI)
by Dasu-kun
Summary: Yo estaba que no lo creía pero lo que más me impactaba era mi ceño fruncido y mis puños fuertemente apretados. No se supone que sientas celos por tu exnovia ¿o sí? -akb48- MaYuki fic. Rating (puede variar con el tiempo) Romance-Hurt/comfort-Friendship- y esperemos un poco de humor.


_Terminé por perder la cabeza, no podía creer lo que ella me estaba diciendo ¿Qué era toda mi culpa? ¿Que pudimos haberlo arreglado? -¡¿Y QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA? ¿PEDIRTE QUE ME ESPERARAS?! - _

_-¡TENÍAS ESA OPCIÓN! - seguía dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa._

_-¡CLARO! ¡COMO TODO MUNDO DICE! ¡SEGURO AL FINAL TE CANSARÍAS DE ESPERARME Y ENTONCES…!- una fuerte bofetada me hizo reaccionar a lo que estaba diciéndole. _

_La hice llorar - ¡TE AMABA! ¡SI POR MÍ FUERA, YO TE HABRÍA ESPERADO TODA LA VIDA!- la mano con la que me dio esa bofetada todavía temblaba, por mi parte ya ni siquiera sentía el dolor en mi mejilla, estaba estupefacta al verla llorar de esa manera… todo desapareció en cuanto ella se fue, en cuanto esa puerta se cerró._

_Escuché que el televisor era apagado, después sus pasos perderse en el pasillo, no sé desde qué momento comencé a llorar, mi pecho me duele, es como si no pudiera respirar, estoy segura… esta vez la perdí… _

_Mayu… eres de lo peor… _

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

_Ya estaba harta de esta situación, últimamente ella se había vuelto muy posesiva ¿con qué derecho me prohibía todas esas cosas y por qué debería hacerle caso? Ella tenía toda la culpa de esto y yo ya estaba harta de ser siempre la acusada, el momento de paz no duraría para siempre -¡¿Y QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA? ¿PEDIRTE QUE ME ESPERARAS?! – estoy segura que mi cara lo decía todo ¡claro que quería eso! _

_-¡TENÍAS ESA OPCIÓN! – no dejaba de caminar alrededor de la mesa y ella seguía sentada como si nada… ¿servía de algo terminar levantando la voz? _

_-¡CLARO! ¡COMO TODO MUNDO DICE! ¡SEGURO AL FINAL TE CANSARÍAS DE ESPERARME Y ENTONCES…!- escucharla decir esas palabras… fue como romper mi corazón con el soplido del viento, un corazón hecho de naipes mal colocados, era obvio que colapsaría… ¿y quién no sufriría con estas palabras? Eso realmente dolió… no quería escucharla compararme con los demás… le di una bofetada. _

_No puedo evitar llorar, toda esta máscara se vino abajo - ¡TE AMABA! ¡SI POR MÍ FUERA, YO TE HABRÍA ESPERADO TODA LA VIDA!- mi mano todavía temblaba, jamás quise hacer eso… pero ella… su comportamiento… tuve ganas de abrazarla y disculparme pero no esta vez, yo ya no sería quien cargara todas las culpas, ya no sería su juguete… salí del estudio cerrando la puerta con un golpe.._

_No quería estar ahí en ese rato, su presencia me molestaba, me hacía sentir vulnerable… pasé por la sala y apagué el televisor, tomé las llaves del auto y salí del departamento, no me importaba el lugar solo quería perderme y calmarme un poco… ella no sabe todo el daño que me ha causado su simple presencia cada día y saber que ya nada puede ser como antes… No debí… permitir que se quedara aquí… _

_Yuki… eres una ingenua…_

**_..._**

**Capítulo 00**

_Ahora regresemos a los días en que todo estaba bien ¿o más o menos bien? Bueno… era una sana convivencia entre ella y yo, ella asistía a su trabajo y yo a la universidad. _

_Mi facultad está cerca de su departamento así que me quedo con ella desde que comencé mis estudios profesionales, todo ha sido muy extraño, podríamos decir, comenzando con que ella y yo actualmente somos solo amigas ¡oh! Pero no siempre ha sido así… Hace poco más de un año… yukirin y yo… todavía éramos una pareja._

_Como decía, regresaremos a los días en que todo estaba más o menos bien… _

…

**(MESES ATRÁS)**

-..erta … yu despierta – puedo escuchar una dulce voz en mis sueños, siento cómo una cálida mano acaricia mi cabeza.

-ghighn… Mnhm…- respondo (Traducción: te quiero mucho) y acaricio su rostro, correspondo a su gentil sonrisa…

-¡Mayu despierta!- siento que alguien jala de las sábanas y me tira de la cama, haciendo que despierte de aquel hermoso sueño.

-Ya desperté…- me levanto con los ojos entrecerrados, me molesta la luz que se cuela por las ventanas. Tomo mi almohada, que tiene una imagen de Alemania e Italia (hetaria XD), y vuelvo a la cama – quiero seguir soñando-

-¡Nada de "seguir soñando" señorita!- y a continuación el golpe. ¡Sí! Me golpea con la almohada que he arrebata por la fuerza – Hoy no quiero saber que no has asistido a clases, además tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no creo llegar hasta noche-

-No te preocupes "mamá", me encargaré de no dejar huellas del delito – le devolví el golpe con la almohada que ella velozmente esquivó, acto seguido sonrió con sarcasmo antes de salir de mi recámara.

Algo así eran nuestros día a día, ella me despertaba de alguna u otra manera, me dejaba en mi recámara y mientras yo me arreglaba para ir a clases ella ya se habría ido a trabajar no sin antes dejarme el desayuno hecho.

Las clases normales. Pasar a algún puesto de mangas… comprar algunas golosinas, regresar a departamento y hacer la comida, limpiar la cocina, la sala, el estudio y mi recámara. Respeto su privacidad además de que ella me dijo que ella se encargaría de limpiar su recámara así que normalmente no entro ahí.

-¿Qué hare de comer?- sigo sentada viendo la tv y nada viene a mi mente para la comida, jaja la verdad es que saber que ella no llegará sino hasta la cena hace que no tenga ganas ni de comer – ah… mejor llamaré a la comida china – me levanto y voy al teléfono, ordeno algo y regreso al sofá, ahora me acuesto, después de hacer otra media hora de "nada" me voy al estudio y comienzo a hacer mi tarea, para aburrirme otro rato y terminar mis deberes casi tres horas después.

Dieron las once de la noche y ella no llegaba, no respondía a mis mensajes y la última llamada que le hice la rechazó, así que supongo que el caso en el que trabajarían el día de hoy ha concluido y ahora mismo estarán celebrando –Buegh!- pienso al recordar que a veces ella regresa con aliento alcoholizado.

Media noche y sigue sin llegar – esta vez la reprendida será otra – comienzo a caminar de un lado a otro en todo el departamento, ya estaba desesperada.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, eran ella y otra persona, Sae… una compañera de trabajo, tenía entendido, y ella no me agrada, creo que nunca lo hará.

En cuanto escuché unas risas detrás de la puerta me puse de pie esperando a que esta se abriera, definitivamente yukirin me iba a escuchar, no era bueno que estuviera fuera a estas horas, la puerta se abrió -¡Mayuuuuu! – yuki entró casi tropezándose y me abrazó, apestaba a alcohol

Miré con enojo a la chica que estaba al lado suyo -¡Hola! Tú debes ser mayu-chan, disculpa la hora en que llegamos pero seguro yuki-chan te dijo que hoy concluía un caso y fuimos a celebrar – es tan alta como yukirin pero tiene un aire muy no sé, si no fuera porque sé que es mujer en estos momentos diría que es como un galán de telenovela, viste bien, es alegre y divertida, nunca te aburres cuando estás con ella…

-No… no te preocupes – yukirin no me dijo que el caso concluiría el día de hoy pero bueno, no somos nada así que no debería molestarme.

–Te extrañé… *hic* ¿me extrañaste? – me abrazó por el cuello y se tambaleó, ambas estábamos a punto de caer pero super sae nos salvó.

-Oioioi ¡cuidado!- agarró a yuki antes de que cayera por completo en el suelo – vamos, no le causes problemas a mayu-chan, hasta te esperó despierta – la cargó entre sus brazos.

-Pero yo quiero que ella me lleve a mi cuarto- yuki se quejó todavía hablando de esa manera en que hablan las personas ebrias.

-Claro, sabes que apenas y te aguanto ¿cómo te llevaría hasta tu recámara? ¡Hey te estás quedando dormida!- sigo con la plática mientras le ayudo sae abriendo la puerta de la recámara de yuki.

-Jajajaja gracias mayu-chan – finalmente dejó a yuki en su cama, la cubrió con una manta y se dispuso a salir – bueno, mi trabajo aquí como conductor asignado se acabó – dio un pequeño aplauso – no la vayas a regañar mucho eh – me guiñó un ojo – yo me retiro que tengo que llevar a otras dos personas a sus casas también – ya estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de yuki.

-Saeeeee… ¿no te vas a despedir de mí? – llamó yuki desde su cama, tenía una mano levantada y hacía señas extrañas.

-Estás muy mimada ¿no crees? – sonrió y volvió a entrar a la recámara, se acercó a la cama y se inclinó un poco, besó la frente de yuki y le dijo un "buenas noches" después se despidió de mi y se fue. Yo estaba que no lo creía pero lo que más me impactaba era mi ceño fruncido y mis puños fuertemente apretados. No se supone que sientas celos por tu exnovia ¿o sí?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Creo que estaría bien contar el día que todo esto comenzó. No tan atrás… tras tantas visitas a mi departamento le sugería que se mudara conmigo, después de todo ella necesitaba quedarse en un lugar y mi departamento queda cerca de su facultad así que no le vi inconveniente alguno. Mencionaré que ella estudia diseño gráfico y yo soy abogada, es bueno saberlo de una vez. Todo iba bien, normal diría yo… Ella en sus clases y yo dedicada por completo a mi trabajo. _

_Todo estaba bien, era perfecto, si exceptuamos el detalle de que jamás dejé de amarla… todo estaba bien hasta el día que se me ocurrió pegarme una borrachera que no… Pero nada de esto es su culpa ¿por qué nunca es su culpa? Oh lo olvidaba la de las culpas siempre soy yo, podría culpar a la persona en cuestión, mi compañera de trabajo y mejor amiga Sae. _

…

**(MESES ATRÁS)**

Todas mis mañanas o casi todas comenzaban a las sei en punto, una ducha, prepararme el desayuno, ver las noticias, arreglarme para el trabajo, despertarla, que era una de las partes más difíciles.

Entré a su cuarto y la vi durmiendo como siempre, hecha un ovillo abrazando su almohada favorita de un anime cuyo nombre no me voy a preocupar por recordar, abrí las cortinas de su cuarto para que entrara la luz del sol, me acerqué a su cama y tomé asiento a su lado-mayu despierta- le llamé con voz suave, sigo pensando que cuando duerme se ve tan linda pero en fin, volví a llamarle ahora removiendo un mechón de su cabello –Mayu despierta – subí el volumen de mi voz, lo volví a hacer otras tres veces más antes de ponerme de pie y cruzar los brazos, estoy segura que en una de esas ocasiones dijo algo entre sueños, siempre habla dormida y siempre termino por levantarla de una forma brusca, agarré las sábanas de su cama y las jalé con fuerza -¡Mayu despierta!- haciendo que ella cayera al piso.

Con la lentitud que solo ella tiene al despertar se sentó -Ya desperté…- intenta abrir los ojos pero la luz le molesta y me río por lo bajo. Agarra su almohada y como niña pequeña vuelve a la cama, tomando la posición de siempre– quiero seguir soñando-

-¡Nada de "seguir soñando" señorita!- le quito la almohada y se la arrojo con fuerza en la cara– hoy no quiero saber que no has asistido a clases, además tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no creo llegar hasta noche- le informo mientras por fin se incorpora y me mira entre risitas.

-No te preocupes "mamá", me encargaré de no dejar huellas del delito – me arroja la almohada y apenas la esquivo, siempre hacemos eso, siempre me trata como su "mamá", sonrío con sarcasmo y salgo de su cuarto, bajo a preparar su desayuno y poco después me voy al trabajo, siempre, antes de irme a trabajar le dejo preparado algo para el desayuno, después de todo en las tardes ella se encarga de hacer la comida y en ocasiones también la cena o al revés. Es de mucha ayuda considerando que la mayor parte del día estoy fuera, Suele hacer el aseo del departamento, lo único que me queda hacer es limpiar mi cuarto, no quiero causarle muchas molestias, es todo.

Este día terminaría un caso y para nuestra suerte nosotros lo ganamos así que fuimos a celebrar, después de todo era sábado y no le vi ningún inconveniente. Mis compañeros de trabajo: Marco Shinoda, Asuka kuramochi y Sae Miyazawa, los tres fuimos a festejar, en un principio era un restaurante, después Marco nos invitó a ir a un bar cercano que conocíamos y frecuentábamos, no era un mal lugar, era bastante tranquilo y por el contrario a lo acostumbrado era increíblemente relajante y reconocido, la propietaria nos conocía bien así que siempre nos daba un trato especial, este día no sería la excepción…

Pasamos las horas entre risas, recordando el juicio que concluyó en la tarde y conforme eso seguíamos consumiendo más y más, admito que no soy buena con este tipo de bebidas pero ya soy mayor y puedo hacer lo que quiera. Seguimos platicando de más cosas, de nosotros, los siguientes casos, lo que haríamos el fin de semana…

-Ey ey ey ey ey yuki – marco me habló - ¿qué harás con tu novia el fin de semana?-

-¿Novia? – pregunto extrañada.

-La niña watanabe, todavía está en tu departamento ¿no?- bebe un poco de su copa.

-Ah ¿mayuyu? – asuka y sae echan a reír, supongo que porque me sonrojé y también porque tengo el ceño fruncido – escúchame, te lo vuelvo a repetir, mayu no es mi novia-

-Vamos yuki-chan, todavía te gusta – sae pone su mano en mi hombro y se burla. Porque estos tres saben que todavía siento esto por ella.

-Pero no es mi novia, solo compartimos el departamento, es diferente, ya les dije, no vuelve a pasar- y bebo todo el contenido de la copa.

-Recordando el carácter de tu novia… ¿no te va a regañar si llegas tarde? – ahora asuka se burla de mí.

-Claro que no, no tiene por qué regañarme – miro las caras de los tres, como diciendo "lo sabía", por eso compongo lo que dije – ¡y ya les dije que no es mi novia! – muevo mi mano llamando a un mesero, le pido que vuelva a llenar mi copa y la bebo de otro trago –¡Aaaagh! Esto pica- hago muecas por lo fuerte que es esta bebida.

-Si sigues así te vas a emborrachar- sae me dice pero ya no entiendo mucho, después de esa última bebida me siento un poco mareada.

-Jajajaja mesero mesero, otra aquí por favor – marco vuelve a llenar mi copa – vamos yuki, desquita todas las que ya te hizo esta niña-

En algún momento terminé por emborracharme, unos días atrás mayu había llegado con un muchacho de su curso, dijo que harían tarea así que no le tomé mucha importancia pero… la forma en que ellos la miran y no solo ellos, también las chicas - ¿es decir, qué de bueno tiene ella? Yo tengo mejor cuerpo y soy más bonita y tierna *hic*– síp, ya estaba totalmente borracha.

-¿Por qué no sales conmigo? – sae me mira con complicidad – y le demostramos que ya no estás para soportar su comportamiento caprichoso – marco y asuka asienten, si bien ellos se brularán mucho de mi situación, también me comprenden. En primer lugar marco tiene una relación con una chica de la misma edad que mayu y eso que marco tiene veintiséis años, asuka es una mujer entregada a su trabajo, sabemos que sale con un doctor y es muy agradable, por último sae, nos ha dicho que está perdidamente enamorada de alguien pero nunca nos da más detalles, dice que cuando el momento llegue lo sabremos. Mientras a ellos no les afecte…

-Hecho *hic* - los tres aplauden y yo me río, no sé si por mi estupidez o porque es divertido.

Pasada la medianoche sae nos indicó que debíamos retirarnos ya, aunque uno espere lo contrario de una mujer tan genial como lo es ella, sae no gusta de las bebidas con alcohol así que siempre termina siendo el conductor asignado. Nos llevó a su auto y amablemente nos fue a dejar a cada uno, comenzando conmigo.

Cuando llegamos yo estaba casi dormida, caminaba solo porque ella me llevaba por la cintura, mi brazo iba alrededor de su cuello y yo reía como boba por cualquier tontería, estábamos frente a mi departamento y sae buscaba las llaves en mi bolso, abrió y lo primero que vi fue a mayu

-¡Mayuuuuu! – quería caminar pero me tropecé y terminé deteniéndome con ella. Creo que sale la saludó, no me acuerdo bien, estoy segura que decían algo, como fuera –te extrañé… *hic* ¿me extrañaste? – la abrazo todavía poniéndola más cerca de mi rostro, quiero tirarla en la cama y hacerle cosas, la empujo pero sae nos detiene.

-Oioioi ¡cuidado! – vamos, no le causes problemas a mayu-chan, hasta te esperó despierta – siento que me carga y comienza a caminar

-Pero yo quiero que ella me lleve a mi cuarto- me quejo como niña pequeña y golpeo en su hombro, claro en el estado que estoy…

Puedo escuchar la voz de mayu pero no entiendo nada de lo que dice, siento que el piso se ha vuelto tan acolchonado… escucho otra vez sus voces… parece que sae se va a marchar -saeeeee… ¿no te vas a despedir de mí? – la llamo recordando un poco eso de "aparentar ser su novia".

-Estás muy mimada ¿no crees? – siento que el piso se hunde un poco y poco después veo su sonrisa y un beso en mi frente – buenas noches mi princesa – sonrío y después de eso no recuerdo nada.

Eran las Cuatro de la madrugada cuando me puse de pie ya sin rastro de mi borrachera, recordé por completo lo que pasó. ¡¿Qué le quiero dar celos a mayu?! Salgo del cuarto y la encuentro despierta viendo una película de terror, palidezco al ver su cara, está furiosa… un momento… Está furiosa… ¡Mi exnovia está celosa!

**~CONVIVIENDO CON MI EX~**

…

**X*****-*****X**

**¡Hola!**

Hoy dejo la introducción de otro fic.

Yeah! A mayuki fic!

Comenzaré por aclarar que en esta historia usaré muchos flashback, de una vez aviso.

Y no sé, pondré más parejas o así o no, en fin. Planeo llevar este con calma, es decir tardarme semanas y tal vez meses para escribir los capítulos (jaja también aviso de una vez).

¡Saludos!


End file.
